The goal of this project is to develop NAPIS (NAtural Products Information System), an integrated database system and service for dissemination of information on natural products chemistry, biological activity and biodiversity. This System uses advanced technologies to provide a standard for data capture and exchange. The key features include: interface with commercially-available databases through the phylogenetic structure database engine (PSDE), the ability to easily create custom taxonomic schemes, photographic and scanned laboratory print-out image handling, and a geographical information system (GIS) that is tailored to the needs of natural products investigators and biodiversity inventory projects. Project managers will use the system as an interface to bridge the gap between the library, the laboratory, and the field. Following successful Phase I development of a system prototype, the objective of Phase II is to further develop this innovative software product building on the best available knowledge on the acquisition and evaluation of natural products for use in drug discovery. Natural products development and biodiversity inventory projects will use NAPIS as a front-line method for effective control of their laboratory and field efforts, and as a forum for information exchange on the Internet. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: The network-ready NAPIS system will be implemented for Phase II and marketed to research interests from academia, business and government including natural products, biodiversity inventory. taxonomists and environmental impact/conservation; and on several functional levels including independent investigators, project managers and facilitating organizations.